The Demon in White
by Zeldafan01
Summary: Ghirahim looked to the unconscious boy on the ground. He was amused by all of the stab wounds and slashes done by Demise. "After you tormented me, messed up my scedule and made my life harder, I am happy that you are now no match for me. You will bow to me, you will call me master, that I promise." Ghirahim picked up the boy and they went to his castle far away from anything else.
1. Weak

He was so weak. Weak and cold. Shoving himself into the corner he shivered. He wished he could just amalgamate with the wall. Then he would be safe. From the tiny window with bars, he saw snow falling.

The coldness bit him, making him suffer even more. Link held his broken wrist close to him. All that had happened to him, and the suffering he was introduced to, why doesn't give in to their wishes sooner?

Footsteps were coming towards his cell. 'No… please don't come in here…' The hero begged with his thoughts. It was time for his nightly punishment. He had one in the morning, one around noon, and then one around nine. Link hissed in pain as he accidently let his hand- the unbroken one- brush against his torn up bloody leg.

He heard the person outside his door unlock and open it. Here is goes again. Link felt tears run down his cheeks as he saw Ghirahim walk closer to him.

He didn't want to be hurt again. He wanted to be warm, fed, and clothed. The remaining parts of his pants did little to keep him warm. His tunic was torn to shreds, his boots where somewhere in this castle. He saw Ghirahim reach out a hand to touch the boy, and Link trembled harder. He whimpered as the hand touched his dislocated shoulder.

"Are you ready for your punishment? You have been such a bad little boy." Ghirahim chuckled.

"No…" Link whispered in fear. "Please… n-no." His blue eyes looked into the dark merciless ones.

"Well, you know the only way you will be rewarded is to be good. Have you finally learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes."

"Is there any escape from me?" Ghirahim moved his hand to the child's back, making him yelp out in pain as more tears fell over.

"No!" Link sobbed out as the hand rubbed over his back causing pain to run through his body. Through all of this, he didn't move away. If he disobeyed Ghirahim and moved away, he would be punished again.

"And what do you call me?" Ghirahim whispered into the sobbing teen's ear.

"L-Lord Ghirahim." Link took a deep breath to calm his sobbing.

"Or?" Ghirahim pressed preparing to snap his fingers.

"Master." Link whispered. Ghirahim sighed and nodded in satisfaction. Link heard the sigh, but didn't see Ghirahim because his head was looking at the ground. Then he heard a snap.

Link started sobbing again as he knew pain was coming. He brought his knees to his chest and ducked his head inside as he tried to hold back the fearful sobs that wracked through his body. 'What did I say wrong?' Link thought as he panicked.

"Stand." Ghirahim commanded. Using the wall to support himself, Link slowly stood. His eyes were pressed tight together; he hoped this punishment would be quick.

Link heard Ghirahim whisper something, but didn't understand it. He couldn't hear what Ghirahim was saying.

"Turn around." Ghirahim told Link. Link looked to the ground as more tears surfaced and fell. He didn't want to be whipped again. It was awful. Small tiny strips of skin were ripped away, little by little, and Link felt every single hit when he was whipped.

He wanted to be a snowflake, he wanted to fly away, he wanted to melt and die. As Link closed his eyes, he heard Ghirahim move and he expected the pain to come. He expected his skin to rip and tear apart bit by bit. Then…


	2. Boundaries

Authors Note: This goes to the past when Ghirahim first captures Link. Refer to story description.

:Ghirahim's POV:

I walk down the old, ugly, dirty dungeon in the basement of my glamorous castle. All these empty cells will be full of Skyloftians, Gorons, Kiwiki, Mogma, and any other species I can capture. I have my wonderful Skychild in the back room where he can't escape. I checked on him an hour ago an he was still unconscious. I took the liberty of healing him from those painful looking lashes and stab wounds. My master did a wonderful job defeating this irritating child.

I unlock the door into the long rectangular room. A small window with bars is on the right wall near the ceiling. That small opening allows light inside. I look at the wall in the back and see my Skychild shackled to the ceiling, completely aware of what has happened. He says nothing which I don't really expect him to. His feet barely scrape the ground as wrists are held up by chains, black as night.

"Well, look who's awake. If it isn't the so called "hero" everyone is talking about." I mock. He glares in pure anger. That will change oh yes, that will change.

"What do you want from me? Why didn't you kill me?" He hisses. I dash forward and seize his neck in my hand cutting off all air.

"Death is not a punishment, death is a gift. After all you have put me through, I shall return the favor." I whisper into his pointed ear. "You decide when I stop. But, first things first." I release him with a smile and snap my fingers. He gasps as he sees the glowing orange brand in my hand.

Again I snap and he plummets to the ground quickly held down by new chains. Now on his stomach he squirms and keeps an eye on my hand with the hot metal. I simply smile and kneel down to him. I summon a dagger to my other hand and cut the bottom of his dirt filled tunic clean off. Next, I grasp his pants and pull them down just past his lower back.

"Stop! You wouldn't dare!" He yells at me.

"Wanna bet?" I challenge as the dagger is dropped to the cold tile below with a satisfying clink. My hand firmly holds his bottom to the ground as I lower the metal to his skin. He struggles against his bonds. I chuckle and press the metal to his lower back, he replies with a pained scream.

He tries to move away and fails horribly. I could listen to his screams all day. He can barely suck in a breath before screaming out again. Finally I lift the hot metal off of his skin and look at the work I have done. A simple diamond with small diamonds not even the size of my finger nail on the four corners. His screams die down to small cries and whimpers. The brand glows purple signaling, it's working.

"Something interesting about that is that you can only go so far. I have made boundaries and if you cross over them... well, you'll have to figure it out for yourself." I sigh and look at him. Even as he tries to hold back his tears, I still see a few run down his cheeks.

The pain must be awful. Unfortunately for him, this is only the beginning. I was surprised he didn't scream for me to stop. But soon, he will be begging for me to stop. He will bow to me, serve me, he will cower when I walk near him. The chains disappear but he doesn't move. I wait a little longer, still he lays there. I sigh in irritation.

"Are you going to get up or do you just want to stay down there?" I ask watching his face try and glare. Behind all the pain, it's pitiful. I could only laugh at him. I took him by his arm and picked him up to sit against the wall, he groaned and struggled until the chains from the ceiling wrapped around his wrists once more giving them a painful jerk so his arms were spread across the wall.

"You know Link, the funny thing about the imagination is that it can play cruel tricks on you and without being able to see, it becomes worse." He squirms as I chuckle. "I don't want you causing trouble for my poor little servant, so behave for a week or so. While I am gone _she_ will feed you, defiantly bathe you.." I make a face to show my disgust. "And possibly discipline you." I add with a smile.

"So your just going to leave me here?" He growls.

"You catch on quick. I'm going to Skyloft where I will capture everyone you know. Next to Faron, then Eldin, then Lanayru." I sigh in boredom.

"Stay away from Skyloft!" Link hisses.

"No I wont. And I do believe a few days in silence would do you some good." I growl as I snap a gag around his mouth. He thrashes his head from side to side. "Goodbye child, I shall see you in a week or two!" I call before disappearing. First to Skyloft. There, my new army shall start.

* * *

I smile in satisfaction as I watch bokoblins take the people and throw them into cages. The smaller ones are harder to catch. I know that the main person of this place is already headed down to be locked in a dungeon. These people know how to fight. I bend down and pick up a flower and look at its beauty. The soft pink petals look amazing when they are covered in blood. I look up to see a flying house come crashing down. My minions pull out the body and throw him in a cage.

This town used to be pretty, now it's gorgeous. People running and screaming for mercy and help, buildings being burned to the ground, all of it is so wonderful. I look to the sky to see Loftwings.

"Shoot them down." I call to my bokoblins with bows and arrows. They slowly shoot one by one down and kill them. One crimson one though is persistent and decides to fight back. I frown and toss the flower to the ground and walk over to where the massive beast is flying. Quite a fighter it was almost like...

No! I smile to myself as I trap the bird within a cage of diamonds. The bird screeches and yells. I'm sure Link would love to see his bird before it is made into a killing machine.

"Come with me my pet. I have the perfect place for you." I laugh menacingly as the bird tries to attack me. I must deliver this bird on my own. I teleport down to my castle where people are being taken in by the front door. Such a beautiful sight. All that has happened today, everything is because of my master. I wonder where he is...

No. I cannot question my master. That is forbidden. I take the bird to the back where there is a small area with a few cages to hold animals. I shove the beast into the cage and watch it struggle for mere release. How pitiful. I look to the ground where I see a small window with bars. Yes, he should hear this. I tie a leash around the bird's neck then to a pole on the ground. The bird is struggling with each movement. When I am finished with the bird I look into the child's cell. He is only sitting there with his head dropped.

* * *

:Link's POV:

I hear people. It's faint but I actually hear them. Some are screaming, some are crying, and some were yelling awfully loud. Link groaned and dropped his head. What was he supposed to do? And what did Ghirahim mean by she? What would she do?

From the thoughts of everything, she probably has the ugliest hair, face and eyes. No demon could look pretty... but he didn't say she was necessarily a demon... I can't see anything. I can only hear. I can't yell for help, and I can't get out of here. Why does he want me? He's probably going to kill me anyways!

I hear a sound and listen closer. It's almost like a bird. No... a... Loftwing? No! My Loftwing! What? He caught it? I lift my head and struggle against my bonds. What is he planning to do to my Loftwing? I hope he doesn't hurt it! I thrash franticly, but... nothing. I release a muffled growl of irritation.


End file.
